


Серия драбблов - Орвас Дрен

by LamiraMetius



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Серия из пяти драбблов, объединенных одним персонажем.Написано в рамках флешмоба в далеком тринадцатом году. Пусть будет.





	1. 1. Нереварин

— Хозяин велел проводить. Сам не явится. Болен, — слуга касается пальцем виска и характерно морщится. Ирмик гнусно ухмыляется, хотя и его собственная башка после вчерашнего вечера трещит препоганейше. Пили против Империи — отчаянно, безжалостно и не жалея себя. Сначала флин, потом вино, потом еще что-то… Император — хрен в короне, Клинки — идиоты, Хелсет — проститутка политическая, имперские форты сжечь к чертям, землю — данмерам, сокровища — данмерам, свободу — тоже данмерам.  
Чего только не наболтаешь, чтобы ужравшийся вельможа подмахнул нужную бумажку и назначил тебя неведомой символической фигней. Ну и утренний опохмел с указанием дороги к ближайшей вилле советницы познатнее — это тоже приятно.  
Ирмик выходит под полуденное вварденфелльское солнце с изумительным настроением и твердой верой в себя.  
На верхнем этаже виллы сэрджо Орвас Дрен мается ужасной головной болью. Тяжелые шторы опущены так, чтобы не пропустить в комнату ни единого лучика света. Слуги заходят лишь по крайней необходимости и максимально бесшумно.  
«И этот, как его, Сйорвар… Сам не видел, но Кай говорил — лютый дядька!» — и к Сйорвару Лошадиной Пасти, главной занозе Горького берега, пойдут с поддельным Нереварином поддельные же приказы.  
«И этот, гыгы, Б-быстрый Эдди, слыхал?» — слыхал, слыхал… А теперь еще услышит Арара Увулас, Голос Господина Нелота, стоящая рядом с оным Эдди в Зале Совета Телванни.  
«А п-потом мы поехали на рыбалку. На рыбалку, смекаешь?» — а вот это получит серджо Сала, чтоб ему хорошего вечера.  
Нивена и Веланда получили приказ задержать Нереварина хотя бы на сутки. Если грамотно реализовать эту фору, выгода будет… Разнообразной.  
Орвас плотнее прижимает ко лбу холодное полотенце. Дальше он подумает через пару часов, когда подействует лечебное зелье, будут готовы фальшивые кольца и подложные письма. Впереди восхитительно много дел.


	2. 2. Ведам

— Не будь ты моим братом, мой долг чести приказывал бы вызвать тебя на дуэль еще до конца вечера.  
Младший безразлично пожимает плечами и даже не поднимает взгляда от книги.  
— Ты совершенно утомил леди Ашару своим обществом. Бедняжка не знала, как объяснить, что ты чрезмерно назойлив.  
— Угу, — Орвас кивает, поджимая губы и сморщив нос. Получается нечто совершенно оскорбительное и полное пренебрежения.  
— Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю! — Ведам рычит, он не выспался и порядком раздосадован. — Тебе известно, что леди Ашара до конца месяца согласится отдать мне свою руку. И тебе известно, что приличия воспрещают тебе смотреть на нее так, будто её общество тебе… — поперхнувшись, он находит наименее лишенное провокации определение. — Излишне приятно.  
— Должен же кто-то на нее так смотреть, — Орвас пожимает плечами, но книгу все-таки откладывает. — Ты же, женишок, на нее и взгляд-то бросить ленишься.  
— Я… — Ведам осекается, но быстро находит слова. — Я не хочу утомлять даму своим вниманием. Это бестактно, а я не так бестактен, как ты. Не могла же её оскорбить такая мелочь.  
— Как ни странно, нет, я спрашивал. Она уже привыкла. Твоя невеста, братец, святая. Цени.  
Спрашивал?..  
Перед глазами пляшут алые пятна ярости, но Ведам хорошо понимает, что именно на скандал младший и нарывается. Вот еще.  
Спрашивал он… Что он еще у нее спрашивал, гаденыш…


	3. 3. Дождь

Как всегда в весеннее половодье заперты и заложены мешками с песком южные ворота на плантацию, отдана на откуп беспощадной стихии пристань, укреплены изнутри все стены. К тому, что Хайран год за годом поднимается все выше, все уже привыкли — а вот с прошлого года с северной стены можно увидеть воды Амайи совсем уж до странности близко.  
Стук капель по крыше сливается в непрекращающийся шум уже неделю, в закрытые окна пробивается запах мокрой земли, речной рыбы и старой травы. Солнца не видно, за тучами каждый раз оказывается только новый слой туч, и кажется уже, что им не будет конца, и бешеные порывы ветра чуть не выкорчевывают растущее у стены старое дерево.  
В это благословенное время из дома выйдет только безумец, Обитатели мелких ферм запираются, молятся и готовят на всякий случай свитки Вмешательства — но каждый раз надеются все-таки переждать непогоду в родных домах. Чем больше дом и чем надежнее он защищен от ближайших водоемов — тем легче, разумеется.  
В кабинете под самой крышей разложены в контролируемом хаосе десятки и сотни бумаг, донесений и сводных таблиц. Весеннее половодье в Камонна Тонг — конец года, сезон подведения итогов и утверждения планов.  
Вероятность внезапного появления стражи на этой неделе, пожалуй, можно назвать отрицательной.


	4. 4. Расчет

— Что он в результате получил?  
— Концентрированную дозу. Раза в три сильнее обычной. Чтобы наверняка.  
— Наверняка… — Навил аккуратно садится на самый краешек кресла и закрывает глаза, осмысливая. — Ты знал, что он будет не один?  
Орвас кивает.  
— Ты знал, что там будет его невеста?  
— На то был и расчет.  
— Расчет?.. — Навил говорит медленно, он словно во сне. — Расчет? Орвас, ей и сорока не было. Влюбленная девчонка, не больше, она же была ни в чем не виновата…  
Орвас кивает снова.  
— Ты знаешь, что она выжила? Калека, дурочка, позор семьи — но живая. Знаешь?  
— Теперь знаю, — он безразлично пожимает плечами. — Но он — нет. И…  
— …и его поставщик будет публично казнен, несмотря на все свои связи, потому что девочка была из дома Редоран, а мальчик — из дома Индорил, и это никто не позволит замять, знаю…  
Орвас кивает снова и смотрит чуть настороженно.  
— Я не хочу так больше, — говорит Навил. — Это для меня слишком. Прости. Я.  
Он встает и, как пьяный, пошатываясь, идет к дверям. Останавливается уже на пороге. Не оборачивается.  
— Орвас… Неужели мы ни перед чем не остановимся?  
Он не хочет видеть, как в ответ на его слова тот просто снова кивнет и вернется к своим бумажкам.


	5. 5. Знать

Юная дама роняет веер. Старательно, обдуманно, с идеальным чувством времени и подобающей ситуации грацией. Именно так, чтобы никто из более подходящих ей по возрасту, социальному статусу и нраву юношей подобрать его не успел. Любой охотник, хитроумно расставляющий ловушки на пугливого оленя — дилетант рядом с красавицей, которая с точностью до секунды знает, когда разжать пальцы и тихо ахнуть.  
Как аристократ дома Хлаалу, благородный и любезный кавалер, не имея особенного выбора, он поддерживает игру, что начинается с любезности, продолжается бессмысленностями и кончается танцем. Как назло, он ей представлен. Не помнит имени, но дело было, что есть то есть. Впрочем, он всем молодым дамам в свете нынче представлен… по крайней мере, всем Хлаалу.  
Она свежа, юна и прекрасна, словно та самая классическая майская роза. Любезна, ненавязчива, остроумна, неуловимо пахнет жучиным мускусом и хлопает умело подкрашенными ресничками. Цена вопроса — брат Герцога, обладатель одного из самых крупных состояний на острове, ради такого и глазками похлопать можно, и невинностью рискнуть. Опять же, слухи о коварных и жестоких преступлениях, творящихся под его покровительством, подогревают кровь и заставляют сверкать глазки: ей любопытно посмотреть со стороны, коснуться пальчиком, оставаясь в тепле, уюте и безопасности.  
«Бежать бы тебе, девочка, далеко, дорогие не разбирая…» — он подает даме руку, провожает к родным, кланяется и уходит, не сказав ни единого лишнего слова. До конца вечера сударыня непременно попытается знакомство продолжить, но давать ей в руки лишние карты он не намерен.


End file.
